spongebob_fanclubfandomcom-20200215-history
Tea At The Treedome (Transcript)
This article is a transcript of the SpongeBob SquarePants episode, "Tea at the Treedome" fromseason one, which aired on May 1, 1999. *'SpongeBob:' in Jellyfish Fields. A jellyfish floats by SpongeBob. SpongeBob comes from behind a bush and stares at the jellyfish with a telescope. Cuts to his view with the telescope Wow, four stingers.away the telescope and puts on his glasses. Cuts to the jellyfish, where SpongeBob floats over it with his net. Cut to the jellyfish alone, where SpongeBob's foot stretches out from off-screen and then the rest of his body appears. He attempts to grab the jellyfish in his net, but he catches himself in the net, then the jellyfish flies away. In the background, a land squirrel is struggling. SpongeBob looks down a cliff and sees the land creature trying to fight a giant clam attempting. SpongeBob gasps Where have I seen this before?out his "Field Guide" book and skims through the pages Here it is! to picture of a squirrel''Land squirrel. ''closes the book That little squirrel is in trouble. to the squirrel, who is pushing the clam into the ground *'Sandy:' Take that, you sorry old clam! Y'all need to learn some manners! walks away You're about as ugly as homemade soup. *'SpongeBob:' Hooray, land squirrel! back to the land squirrel, who is oblivious to the clam resurfacing and jumping right at her. Cuts to SpongeBob, who is shock, his glasses shoot up Look out!cuts to the clam with the land squirrel trying to escape the clam Hold on, little squirrel! does a karate yell in front of the clam, then does the same while bouncing to different sides. He jumps high in the air, and lands on top of the clam; he poses on top of the giant clam You have fought well, giant clam. Prepare to be vanquished! Hai! to pry open the clam; he stops Hey, I'm actually doing it.continues, the land squirrel finishes prying the clam open from inside it and SpongeBob goes flying into a sea plant Your shell is mine! *''pulls up his pants and starts to charge at the clam. He jumps into the clam's mouth and starts to strangle its tongue. SpongeBob sees that the land squirrel has already escaped and the clam swallows him now.'' *'Sandy:' Hold on there, little square dude! then gets SpongeBob out and kicks the clam around some more and finally kicks it across the sea. The clam whimpers. Sandy leans down to see if SpongeBob is okay *'SpongeBob:' Hey, you like karate too! does some karate poses, then he stops and falls flat on his head So, uhh, what's your name? *'Sandy:' Sandy! So what do y'all call yourself? *'SpongeBob:' up a big rock I'm SpongeBob! down, SpongeBob soon lands on one of his corners *'Sandy:' Well SpongeBob, take a gander at this! walks next to a huge rock and slaps it with her hand, making a gong sound effect which precedes the rock breaking into pieces *'SpongeBob:' Oh. Oh yeah? Watch this! prepares to do a karate move, but all he does it make an armpit fart noise. Sandy walks on screen laughing *'Sandy:' I like you, SpongeBob. Why, we could be tighter than bark on a tree. Hi-yah! *'Sandy:' I like you, SpongeBob. Why, we could be tighter than bark on a tree. Hi-yah! *'Sandy:' Why, that's my air helmet. *'SpongeBob:' May I try it on? *'Sandy:' Heck, no. I need it to breath! I gotta have my air. *'SpongeBob:' Me too! I love air! Air is good. *'Sandy:' No kidding? *'SpongeBob:' Why, "air" is my middle name! The more air, the better! Can't get enough of that air. *'Sandy:' Shee-oot. How about coming over tomorrow for tea and cookies then? a map leading to Sandy's house Don't be late! *'SpongeBob:' Okay, see you tomorrow. to Patrick's house, he is sun tanning on his rock Patrick! Patrick! Patrick, Patrick, Patrick! What's air? *'Patrick:' Huh? *'SpongeBob:' I just met this girl! She wears a hat full of... air! *'Patrick:' Do you mean she puts on "airs"? *'SpongeBob:' I guess so. *'Patrick:' Thats just fancy talk. If you want to be fancy, hold your pinky up like this! The higher you hold it, the fancier you are! *'SpongeBob:' his pinky up How's that? *'Patrick:' Higher! *'SpongeBob:' Like that? *'Patrick:' Now that's fancy! They should call you SpongeBob FancyPants! to Sandy's treedome''Remember: When in doubt, pinky up! You can do it, SpongeBob. I'll be watching. *'SpongeBob:' Thanks pal. ''the doorbell with a bouquet in his hand *'Sandy:' Hello? *'SpongeBob:' Hi-ya, Sandy. Its me, SpongeBob! *'Sandy:' Hold on a sec, I'll let you in. *'SpongeBob:' then all the water goes down the drain. SpongeBob bangs on the door Sandy! Sandy! Open up! Sandy! Sandy! opens the door and SpongeBob jiggles on the ground Sandy, somethings gone terribly wrong. There's no water in... around ...here. *'Sandy:' Course there's no water. Nutin but air. *'SpongeBob:' his hand around and smells the air No water? *'Sandy:' That ain't a problem, is it? Hi-yah! *'SpongeBob:' Problem? laughing Hi-yah! That's how I like my air! coughs and gets black circles around his eyes With no water. *'Sandy:' cartwheeling Well, all right. I made Texas tea and cookies. Well, come on in! Hi-yah!is walking an inch forward and it makes weak squeaking sounds with every step That's not in. In! walks another inch and there is more squeaking. Sandy runs, gets SpongeBob, takes his hand, and runs off You're a funny little dude. Come on, I'll give you the grand tour. to the blazing sun and pan down where Sandy and SpongeBob are standing This is my own private little air bubble. This air is the driest... gasps ...purest... gasps again ...most airiest air in the whole sea. Oh, over there's my birdbath. to the birdbath, where a red robin is splashing and chirping And that's my oak tree. seems enticed by the water in the birdbath. He tries to sneak away, but stays until Sandy lets her guard down It provides me with extra air. This dome is made of the finest polyurethane, that's a fancy word for plastic. Ain't that just the bees knees? Tell you what, weren't easy getting here neither. First, I... finally escapes and wallows in the birdbath, absorbing all the water. He then jumps back to his original spot, and the bird is quite angry. SpongeBob gets back before Sandy notices ...that's my treadmill. That's how I stay in tip-top shape. Well, come on. Lets have that tea now. in-air karate moves and moves off-screen. SpongeBob gasps. He hears some knocking from outside. It's Patrick, pointing at his pinky *'Patrick:' Pinky! Pinky! *'SpongeBob:' holds up his pinky and gasps again. Fade to him sitting at a picnic bench. He now has little wrinkles around his eyes and his mouth is all puckered up. He holds up his bouquet I brought you some flowers. *'Sandy:' over For me? How sweet! grabs the flowers, but SpongeBob refuses to let go. She finally pries them loose and part of SpongeBobs pinky falls off. He fists his hand You OK? *'SpongeBob:' black circles around his eyes are gone. His voice is hoarse Yes, I'm OK. *'Sandy:' You know, you're the first sea critter to ever visit. *'SpongeBob:' I cant imagine why. *'Sandy:' Can I get you anything? *'SpongeBob:' Water would be nice. *'Sandy:' I'm gonna to put these in a vase. *'SpongeBob:' Take your time. then gasps and stumbles toward the door and struggles to open it I gotta get out of here! Aaaaahh! then thinks *'Sandy:' SpongeBob's head I like you, SpongeBob. We could be tighter than bark on a tree! *''struggles even more'' *'Patrick:' SpongeBob's head When in doubt, pinky up. *'SpongeBob:' his pinky. He then gets confidence and victorious music plays I don't need water! Water's for quitters! I don't need it! I don't need it! I don't need it! I don't need it, I don't need it... then sits down, loses confidence again and the music stops *'Sandy:' Why, these flowers are just beautiful! sniffs They'll last much, much longer in a vase full of ice, cold water. the vase down. SpongeBob is totally enticed by the water. Sandy sits down across from him So tell me about yourself. puts her hands under head head feeling aroused It must be fascinating being a sea critter. watches a drop of water drop down the side of the glass''SpongeBob? ''timer goes off Oh, there's the cookies. back into the tree Be right back. *'SpongeBob:' thinking I don't need it, I don't need it, I definitely don't need it. of SpongeBob's face. He's really shriveled now I don't need it. of vase, then another one of SpongeBob's face''I don't need it. ''of vase I don't need it. of SpongeBob's face I don't need it. talking I NEED IT!!! shoots up in the air, bounces off the ceiling and holds the vase *'Patrick:' No, SpongeBob! No, no, no, stop! Pinky! Pinky! *'SpongeBob:' down the whole vase of water I'm a quitter! AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! and runs around *'Patrick:' into the dome and slams the door shut You can't leave now! You'll blow it! *'SpongeBob:' on the door Air is not good, Patrick! Air is not good! *'Patrick:' SpongeBob off the door and carries him around You're just being shy. Don't worry, buddy. You're doing fine. getting weak I wont let you blow...this. SpongeBob and crawls on the floor, panting. He coughs and sputters, then stands up WHAT KIND OF PLACE IS THIS?! toward the door and tries to open it There's no water in here! *'SpongeBob:' in on the door-opening struggle I tried to tell you! *'Patrick:' We've got to get out of here! *'SpongeBob:' You're..doing it...wrong... *'Patrick:' Wait, no! We've got.. to get... out... *''to the sun'' *'Sandy:' out of the tree with tea and cookies Come and get it! Y'all gonna like this... screams and drops her tray. In the grass is a live-action sponge and starfish. Cuts to SpongeBob and Patrick leaning against a ladder with two goldfish helmets on. Sandy, on top of the ladder, uses a hose to fill these helmets with water There, that ought to do it! If y'all needed water, you shoulda asked. carries over a tray with three tea glasses. Everyone takes one I propose a toast, to new friends! drinks it. SpongeBob and Patrick lift their drinks up and they clink the glasses on the helmets, causing them to spill Hold on a second. places a tea bag in each helmet, allowing the two to drink the tea water I hope you like your tea strong. Drink up! nudges SpongeBob and they both put their pinky up. They sip the tea *'All:' Ahhh! Category:Wiki Content